


twitch

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: He was staring at his computer monitor desperate for something, anything that he could put his attention on. He was trying with everything in him to not groan or gasp or make any sudden movements.He was also live on twitch and all two thousand of his viewers were watching him unravel before their eyes. Chat was overwhelmingly filled with things like “dude, are u okay?” and “u need some water or something?” with the occasional “guys, is he having a panic attack or something??”Oh yeah, and one more thing. Cody was under his desk sucking his dick.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 39
Kudos: 258





	twitch

**Author's Note:**

> this quickly turned into crackhead bullshit lmaoo but whatever. it's done and that's that:)  
> i've had this idea just chilling in my google docs for months and finally got inspired to write it. lol not some of my best work, i'll say that, but it was fun nonetheless lolol.  
> as always, these are characters based on cody and noel, don't show this to them, yada yada.

He was staring at his computer monitor desperate for something, anything that he could put his attention on. He was trying with everything in him to not groan or gasp or make any sudden movements.

He was also live on twitch and all two thousand of his viewers were watching him unravel before their eyes. Chat was overwhelmingly filled with things like “dude, are u okay?” and “u need some water or something?” with the occasional “guys, is he having a panic attack or something??”

Oh yeah, and one more thing. Cody was under his desk sucking his dick.

It all started when this stupid fucking conversation came up while Cody was over at Noel’s apartment. A majority of their conversations always turned out to be stupid but this one was extra dumb. This conversation, somehow, someway, ended up in Cody daring Noel to do his stream tonight while getting his dick sucked and he had to try and act like nothing was happening. 

Noel couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard at the idea. But now, sitting here in his chair with Cody biting at his thighs, he couldn’t believe he agreed to this. 

Don’t get him wrong, it felt good. It felt so goddamn good that he _wanted_ Cody to do more. It felt so good that he _wanted_ to run his fingers through Cody’s hair and tell him what a good job he was doing. He _wanted_ to do all that, but he couldn’t. He fucking couldn’t because two thousand people were watching him and he absolutely had to keep it together. He just had to. 

And that was the part that was killing him. 

Not to mention the fact that Cody was having too much fun with this whole thing. Whenever Noel started to get too confident in himself, whenever he started to get too into a sentence, even fucking replying to someone in chat that asked him a question, Cody would take him a little bit deeper or do something to make him stumble over his words.

“Noel, what was your favorite thing about filming Suki?” the bot spoke.

“Oh, okay so you know in the film when Suki killed the detective out on the front lawn? That day was so chaotic, but it was so fun because there were so many elements at play while we were—” his breath caught in his throat as he felt himself hit the back of Cody’s throat. His eyebrows twitched a little and he tried with everything in him not to close his eyes and moan. “—while… while we were filming that.”

It didn’t stop at just talking to chat though. Noel was playing Fortnite with Sam and he was _trying_ to focus on the people at 250 that Sam kept calling out while Cody was wringing his dick with one hand, rubbing his thigh with the other, and licking his tip with his tongue. Noel spaced out for a second, his player just running into a wall as Cody fucked his mouth with his dick. He could only imagine the glazed look his face took on as his viewers watched him.

“Noel, bro, what the fuck are you doing?” Sam asked him, drawing him out of his daze.

“God, I’m sorry man, I’m fuckin’ out of it tonig—” and he felt one of Cody’s hands on his ass and himself bottom out in Cody’s mouth again. “hhhttssssfffeeugghhh,” Noel breathed out a little too passionately. His left eye twitched closed a few times before he gained control over himself again.

“Yo, are you good?” Sam asked and Noel wanted to say he felt good. He wanted to say he was _so_ _goddamn good_ right now, but alas, he couldn’t. 

Chat wasn’t helping at all either. Crazy fucking assumptions of what was going on with him were being thrown around like they were nothing. 

“maybe he’s high”

“is ur nerve bothering you? is that what’s up?”

“bruh are you okay?”

“maybe it’s his anxiety acting up”

“noel if you need to get off just get off”

And he had to laugh at the irony of that one. But, what caught him off guard as he glanced at chat was one person who knew what was happening. How? He doesn’t fucking know. But when he read it, he could feel his face flush bright red. 

“nah that man gettin the soul sucked outta him”

His eyes went wide and he tried even harder to focus on the game he was currently in.

Apparently he’d been breathing really heavily during one point of the stream. He was just sitting there heaving breaths as he watched a simple reaction video and the funny thing was he didn’t even know he was doing it. I mean, can you blame him? He’d been being stimulated for almost an hour and he hadn’t come yet. Cody didn’t let him. He kind of didn’t let himself out of fear of what would happen. So basically, he had been edging this whole _goddamn_ time and the longer it went on, the more scared he got of the inevitable orgasm that was gaining more and more power every time he felt close but pushed it away. 

He had let one hand go down and rest on Cody’s cheek at one point. Yeah, he’s a horny piece of shit, whatever. Maybe he just wanted to know what Cody’s cheek felt like when it was hollowed out for him. Completely innocent. It was then when he actually did feel the dip in Cody’s cheek and no words could describe the sensation.

The video that had been playing on his monitor almost wasn’t even there to him anymore. He was practically on another planet with how out of it he was. The video hadn’t been paused in minutes, no snarky comments coming out of his mouth about the content because the only thing he could think of was the fact that right when he ran his hand over Cody’s hollowed out cheek, Cody sucked at him even harder. So much harder it made Noel jump uncontrollably, knocking his knee on the underside of his desk and immediately bringing him back to this planet.

“Damn, Noel. Pop a valium or something. Your energy is stressing _me_ out,” the bot spoke with someone’s resub. 

“Haha, I’m actually all good, just a little jumpy tonight, that’s all,” Noel let out as he laced his fingers through the hair on the back of the blonde’s head, feeling every bob up and down.

He almost laughed at the juxtaposition of hearing the stream bot talk to him and hearing the sounds that Cody was making which thankfully weren’t being picked up by his mic. He’ll thank his sound barrier software later for that.

He felt Cody pull off for a second and he wanted to know why he stopped but, of course, you know… he couldn’t just outright ask him, blow any cover he happens to still have. So, he took the opportunity to talk to chat a little.

It was several minutes of talking to chat and making stupid jokes before Cody took Noel back in his mouth. He had done it unexpectedly too which, of course, elicited a reaction from Noel.

“See, when I was a kid,” Noel started, “I woul— oh fuck…” he instinctively rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt Cody’s low chuckle against him. Noel hadn’t even fully come down from the surprise before Cody fully took him in again. “Uh… I,” he took a breath, “when I was a... a kid, I—”

And he was cut off by the bot. “Idk why they call it tiny meat gang,” he heard the robotic woman’s voice say. 

His first reaction was confusion because _what the fuck kind of comment is that? Who the hell..._ And, _god fucking damn it._

G-boi **codyko** has just donated **$100**!

idk why they call it tiny meat gang...

And he instantly switched to the setting with fire superimposed over the screen. 

_Of course,_ he thought, staring blankly at his monitor. _Motherfucker…_

But, his disdain didn’t last long because that’s when Cody started going at it again and he felt that familiar warmth building in his abdomen.

 _Oh god, oh fuck... fuck, Fuck._ His mind raced. He just needed to keep reminding himself: sit up, eyes open, stay silent. 

All of which he ended up failing. 

The stirring in him kept on building up and he let out a little whimper, terrified of how close he was to such a big orgasm. 

“Yo guys, I’m gonna... need... need a sec— ah— a second.”

And his orgasm tore through him, coming right into Cody’s mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head again before he leaned down and rested his forehead on the hand that was placed on the desk. His conscience smacked him in the face and told him to sit up because, _don’t forget you’re live!_ but his brain had other plans because right when he sat up, he let out a moan that had Cody shaking with laughter under the desk. And you know what the fuck else didn’t help? The fact that he felt Cody swallow which just sent another whole powerful surge of arousal through his body.

He slowly had started to come down from his orgasm and he’d be surprised if the viewers couldn’t guess what happened by now. 

But, you could say what really gave it away was when Noel was signing off and Cody thought the stream was already over. A mess of blonde hair started to peek out from under the table for a second before Noel shoved his head under again and quickly pressed the end screen button.

**see you next time**

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
